


Diligent

by orphan_account



Series: Stories From the Zenana [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and the man Rodney calls his Master, Abdul Hakim, have a talk.<br/>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diligent

Series: Stories from the Zenana  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Genres: Romance  
Paring: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
Characters: John Sheppard, Abdul Hakim (Rodney’s Master)  
Rating: General  
Complete: Yes  
Warnings: None  
Challenge: FanFiction Writers Unite Poll ending 8/21/2016. The word is Diligent: Word Origin and History of the word diligence: it comes from the Old French diligence "attention, care; haste, speed," from Latin diligentia "attentiveness, carefulness," from diligentem (nominative diligens) "attentive, assiduous, careful," originally present participle of diligere "single out, value highly, esteem, prize, love; aspire to, be content with, appreciate," originally "to pick out, select," to "choose, gather".  
Disclaimer: Twinkle Twinkle little stars, can I make you mine? Well, I really can’t can I… So, I guess I need to tell ya’ll these characters aren’t mine. Never will be and I won’t make or take any money off of them. The universe they live in, however, is of my own creation.

 

Late in the evening John sat in the beautiful room facing the reinforced windows that held the ocean at bay in his underwater suite. He had to admit the Zenana McKay lived in was unique in all the world. It had been built by Abdul Hakim, the man Rodney had identified as his Master, just to suit him. It was settled at the bottom of the beautiful Bay of Bengal, just outside of Chennai in eastern India. The constant movement of the bay bringing unmatched color and beauty to the eye. To John who had come from Stargate Base deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex, it was another wonder of the world. No one would have a problem understanding why Rodney might not want to leave this for a cold, dark, sterile mountain to both live and work in. It was Rodney not wanting to leave the life of the Zenana and Hakim that were almost impossible for him to understand. 

John was now waiting for an interview with Hakim. One Rodney had insisted he have, in an effort to understand Rodney’s decision. At the chime John got up to let Hakim in.

“Sri Hakim, please come in” John said addressing Hakim with the correct honorific holding out his hand. 

“Please call me Abdul Mr. Sheppard” he said shaking John’s hand, walking past him to sit in the previously occupied chair.

“And please call me John. You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes John, Rodney had asked me to tell you a little about his life here and why he desires to stay in the Zenana.”

John sat on the edge of the bed and decided this man needed to be listened to with an open mind if only for Rodney’s sake. “Please continue” he said nodding.

“I discovered Rodney quite by accident in Quebec. It is no surprise to you he is gay, and might not be a surprise to you he was harassed. The length and depth of that harassment, however, to me was a surprise. I found him outside Sauna Bloc 225 on the rue St-Jean surrounded by some very hateful personne infantile. I took him inside for coffee and we talked. He told me of his life and that it was his intelligence that made his life as a gay man so hard. I must admit I did not understand why his sexual orientation played any part of his intellectual business life, and I still do not, but it did. I decided I could provide the life he desired with in the walls of my Zenana. Here Rodney has access to a complete lab, the independence to research and comment on anything he desires. John, I know about your afternoon with my Rodney. I am here because his explanation of his time with you was magical. I must admit I am jealous that he has taken such a liking to you so soon but he has. I am here to make you a onetime offer. Come and live here in the Zenana with Rodney for one month. One of three things will happen in the end. One, he will not want the life you offer, you will not want his and you will both go your separate ways. Two, he will want the life you offer him and leave with you. Or Three, the choice I wish, you will come to love the life here and stay with him. All I am asking is you stay here for the month before you ask him, or yourself, to decide.”

John was stupefied at the question before him. But first he asked “you think I might want to live here in the Zenana?”

“It would be my wish yes,” said Abdul.

“Why?” John asked him.

“I am not gay; I do not want a sexual relationship with Rodney. However, I do love him as one might love a son. I want only for his happiness. He has been alone since coming to live here. Oh yes he has family, as it were, around him but it is Agape, Philos love. No one to meet the Eros, the romantic and sexual, need he has. Right now he is a contented bird in an underwater gilded cadge. I want a mate for him and I believe he wants that mate to be you.”

“So you are asking me to become another bird in this cadge you have created? To become your son’s mate? A man he has only known one afternoon. Who’s only interaction has been of a sexual nature. It was great sex, don’t get me wrong, but not much was discussed” John said, his voice on an even keel. 

“Yes John I do. When Stargate asked to send you I had you investigated. You see not much is left unknown to me if I wish to know it. All that was left to be understood was would you like each other. I believe after talking to my Rodney you do,” Abdul said.

John thought for a minute, he did want to get to know more about Rodney and his life here. “Ok Hakim I’ll stay the month, but 30 days from today when Rodney wants to leave with me you will let him go.”

Abdul crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back relaxed. “You have a deal and here is my only condition. You will show diligence in all its meanings in your treatment of my Rodney.”

John looked at him “you will not interfere in any way?”

“No John” Abdul said, and smiling he continued “Rodney has told me he does like a little physical pain with his sex but as long as you do not physically or emotionally damage him I will stay out.” Standing and putting out his hand Abdul asked “do we have a deal?”

John stood and shook the offered hand firmly “Yes.”

A few minutes later John was once again staring at the sea life when the chime rang. Getting up he opened the door to see Rodney standing there. 

“I decided I had waited long enough in my room, so I came to get you. Come on I have food, condoms and lube,” Rodney said reaching for John’s hand and dragging him down the hall.

 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this series John has been sent by the IOA to Chennai India to meet with Dr. Rodney McKay and determine if he can be talked into leaving his Zenana. These will be the stories of John and Rodney’s life together, both in and out of the Zenana. NOTE: not all the stories are rated the same so please take note.
> 
> I wish to give a special thanks to Geminiangel at the Bourbon & Aspirin Literary Society for suggesting I set up a Yahoo Group to share stories and conversations for my series Stories from the Zenana. Please visit me at:  
> Group home page: https://groups.yahoo.com/group/the_zenana  
> Group email address: the_zenana@yahoogroups.com


End file.
